A Little More Than A Dare
by brokenangel87
Summary: Ginny Weasley is just a normal girl, playing a normal game of truth or dare with her friends, until her dare goes a little further than expected.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-This is my first ever story that I have written and am actually posting somewhere for others to read. Sorry if it seems completely plain and predictable, my first chapters usually are...**

**Chapter 1 **Truth or Dare

Saturday's at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were usually very relaxing. It was usually a day to sit around and catch up with friends… But not this one, everyone was loaded with work, essays, potions to make and not to mention all the studying they had to do for their upcoming exams. It was the quietest the Gryffindor common room had been in what seemed like years. Even 5th year, Ginny Weasley was being quiet surrounded by her 3 best friends, Alyson, Mileigh and Rachel. The stress of their work was beginning to drive them crazy, when Ginny finally spoke.

"Let's go down to the pitch."

"Why? There isn't anything going on today, everyone is just as loaded down with work as we are," Alyson answered.

"So, it would be a little more relaxed than this, I can't take this quiet anymore, and I know you guys can't either."

"She's right Aly. This is a little too quiet, I feel like we are in a library without being surrounded by all the books. I'm in." Mileigh started packing her books in her bag.

"I'm in too, but I will meet you guys down there, I have to stop somewhere first." Rachel finally spoke up.

"So Aly, are you in, or are we going down without you?" Ginny asked, silently hoping her friend of 9 years would join them.

"Well, I guess this work can wait until later tonight. I have been working on it since breakfast."

After about 15 minutes, Rachel had already gone and was on her way to wherever she was going and the other 3 girls were heading down to the quidditch pitch. The day was comfortable, sunny and not too hot or to cold. The girls were dressed in muggle jeans and sweaters because it was Saturday and none of them wanted to be bothered with their school robes, especially when it wasn't required. As they approached the pitch they saw exactly what they weren't expecting, two people flying around tossing what looked like a quaffle back and forth. The girls were thinking about asking to join, until they saw who it was. Draco Malfoy and his presumed best friend, Blaise Zabini.

They had turned around and began to walk towards Hagrid's hut but were stopped when they heard someone calling Alyson's name. Slowly, knowing the only two people not inside the castle were the two people none of them felt like putting up with at that particular moment, their brains were all too fried from their day of homework to think of any retorts to smart comments, they turned around coming face to face with Blaise Zabini.

"What Zabini?" Blaise looked confused, which was confusing to Ginny, since to her knowledge Alyson and Blaise never spoke to one another civilly.

"Why are you guys out here?"

"Why are you trying to make small talk?"

"Don't answer a question with a question. Now, why are you out here?"

"I don't know why it is your business, but it was too damn stuffy in our common room. Now, answer my question, why are you trying to make small talk?"

"Well, I couldn't just walk over here and say, come and join us, we wanted to have a small game of quidditch but couldn't exactly with two people."

"Well, we couldn't exactly with five either."

"Well, I notice you are missing one of your group. Are you guys expecting her anytime?"

"What the hell is this, 20 questions? Yes, Rachel is meeting us down here, she had to stop somewhere before she came down, but no she won't play, she hasn't been doing very much lately, she's barely been _talking_ to us."

"Oh, well Matt is coming down when he is finished his extra Transfiguration essay; damn idiot went and mouthed off to McGonagall again."

"And that means what to us? Even if he comes down, there would only be six people, you need at least eight."

"We could play a muggle game. Just make it better."

"I'm surprised you know any muggle games."

"I know of a few, especially capture the flag, mostly because they used a form of it during that Tri-Wizard Tournament in 4th year. All we have to do is think of something to be a flag, and we can add brooms."

Alyson turned to Ginny and Mileigh who, that entire time, had been standing in the background listening to what was being said. "Girls, what do you want to do?"

They just shrugged as if to say 'it didn't matter', they all just wanted to get out of the common room, they didn't care what they did, they just didn't expect to be getting ready to play a 'muggle' game with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. As if on queue, Blaise looked up and saw Matt walking down towards them, and he turned back to Alyson.

"So are you guys playing, here comes Matt now."

Alyson turned back to Ginny and Mileigh and gave them a look, which looked oddly enough like she was begging them to agree

"Fine," Ginny finally said, she'd asked Alyson about that look later on.

The girls followed Blaise and Matt onto the pitch where Draco had finally landed and was waiting impatiently.

"Damn, what the hell took you so long."

"They didn't want to answer me at first. They were trying to make it difficult."

Draco just rolled his eyes and walked over to where Matt had gone leaving Blaise standing alone, since the girls had gone to get a broom out of the shed where they kept the extras. When the girls got back to them, they split into teams; Draco, Blaise & Matt and Ginny, Mileigh & Alyson. Just as Alyson had said, Rachel showed up but said she would just sit on the bleachers and watch. They transfigured the quaffle into a white towel, to serve as the flag. When they finally got the game started, it turned out to be the classic boys versus girls game. They played for about an hour before Mileigh grabbed the 'flag' and got it to their end of the pitch to win the game for the girls. The boys of course were sulking because their egos were badly bruised since they lost the game. The girls landed in a better mood than when they took off, since they knew they won with the three boys trying their hardest. They put their brooms back in the shed and began walking back up to the castle. They didn't bother saying goodbye since they weren't all friends, they were just there and it was a convenience for the boys' boredom.

Up at the school, Ginny, Alyson, Mileigh and Rachel went straight into the Great Hall for supper. After 30 minutes, they bored of the conversation with Harry, Ron and Hermione. It wasn't that they didn't like them, it was just that Ginny was sick of Ron, having lived with him and seen him everyday since she was born (with the exception of his first year of Hogwarts), and the other two were always talking about the same things, never anything new. So the four girls left and headed back up to Gryffindor tower. They found the quietest, most secluded corner in the common room and made themselves comfortable and just started talking until Ginny remembered the look she was given when Aly wanted to play Capture the Flag.

"So Aly, what was with the look you gave us when Blaise asked you if we wanted to play today?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Alyson turned her head away from them as she was speaking.

"Aly, we know better than to believe that," she paused and thought for a second, "especially when you can't even look at us to tell us."

Alyson turned to them and it became apparent why she had turned her face. She was blushing. The other girls just looked at each other; they knew exactly why she had looked at them like she had. She had a crush on Blaise, and now that Ginny thought back on it, Draco Malfoy, would never be open to having a bunch of Gryffindors, let alone a group of Gryffindors with one of them being a Weasley, play a game with him or any of his friends, without coaxing and possibly begging from someone. Blaise had a crush on her as well.

In an attempt to move the focus away from herself Alyson looked at the other girls sitting around her, "Wanna play Truth or Dare?"

In unison the other three girls agreed and decided that since Alyson thought of it, she should get to ask someone first because in a way she had admitted something already.

"Rachel. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." She knew what the question was going to be but she figured she would answer it awhile.

"Where do you go all the time?"

She knew it, "well," she paused to think of how to word her answer, "for a while there I was meeting

Matt "

"Matt who?" Ginny cut in.

"The Matt you guys were playing that game with today. But anyways, before I was interrupted I was about to say, today I had to go pay Madame Pomfrey a short visit, which turned into a not so short visit."

"Yea, ok, so you kept meeting up with Matt Saunder, and today you went to Madame Pomfrey for a short visit."

"Yes."

"And that was so secretive you couldn't just tell us?" Mileigh asked her.

"I don't think you are getting what I am telling you."

"I get it," Alyson turned from the wall she had been looking at, "you are pregnant. Aren't you?" Rachel didn't answer she just looked down. "I knew something was up with you, you haven't been talking to us, and you haven't wanted to do _anything_, well, with us anyways. Did you tell him?"

"I told him I might be, but I haven't gotten to tell him yet. I am going to do it tomorrow. But let's not dwell on this, let's play. Ginny." She looked up; she had been trying to process what was being said by one of her best friends, "truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What was with those looks you were giving Malfoy today?"

"What looks?" She honestly wasn't aware she had been giving him any 'looks'.

"You were like staring at him, even I could see it from where I was sitting on the bleachers and I know Matt saw it because he is the one who directed my attention to it." Ginny's face got red, "I don't think Draco saw it though, but I don't think he'd care. He knows he is hot. Ok, wait; let me rephrase my question, because what I am asking isn't coming out right… Do you like Malfoy?"

"So you are on first name basis with him now are you?"

"Well, I am dating his friend, we do talk, and it is a bit weird to call him Malfoy all the time, not to mention it pisses him off. He isn't as bad as everyone thinks. Wait a minute, answer the damn question."

"I think he is hot, but you said yourself, he knows he's hot, which in turn means that he probably knows that every female in Hogwarts thinks he is. Is that answer enough for you because I am done answering."

"Yup." She smirked a Malfoy-worthy smirk.

"Aly. Truth or dare?"

"Since everyone before me has chosen truth, I am going to as well."

"How long have you liked Blaise Zabini?"

"Last year." Their game had continued until the very last person, directed the question to Ginny.

"Truth or dare?" Mileigh asked her...

"Dare."

"Ok." She got a small smirk on her face, "I dare you to get Malfoy to make out with you for 15 minutes."

"Is that all?"

"Yea, I don't think you will do it."

"Oh, I'll do it. When and where?"

"Tomorrow night, I will try to enlist some Slytherin help for you, since one of our very close friends is very close with one of his very close friends." At this she smiled and asked Rachel for help.

The next day passed almost too fast for Ginny. Before she knew it, it was five o'clock and Rachel had already gone to get help from Matt, to get Draco into an empty classroom for Ginny to complete her dare. _Why are they helping me?_ Ginny thought, usually when given a dare, you are required to complete it on your own but for some reason unknown to her, her friends were pulling out all the stops for her to complete this. They had found an old classroom that was now empty, they had arranged for Rachel to ask Matt to help, with Draco, when she told him her newly discovered revelation, and as a back up Alyson was set to talk Blaise into it if things didn't go so well with Rachel and Matt. It was just strange to her. She had never known her friends to put forth so much effort in something that wouldn't benefit them in any way, shape or form.

When Rachel came back in, with Alyson in tow, Ginny was pacing the common room; they motioned for her to follow them, which she did. Once they were out of the common room, Alyson turned to her, "Are you ready to do this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Alright. You are going to be locking in an empty charms classroom for a half an hour-"

"I thought you said 15 minutes!"

"Yea that you have to make out with him. We know that it is going to take some time to convince him to go along with you, so we added that into the time you are going to be locked in with him."

"Great." Ginny said, her voice laced with sarcasm.

They continued their walk until they stopped in front of a classroom door that was back in one of the empty side corridors, so they were sure not to be discovered. They opened the door with a simple 'alohomora' and Ginny went in and sat down in one of the chairs to wait.

About five minutes passed until Draco walked through the door. She could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't informed of the reason he would be locked in an abandoned classroom with Ginny Weasley, but there was also something else hidden in his eyes, her thoughts were interrupted when he spoke, "Weasley, do you know why we are in here?"

Ginny was silent, she wasn't sure whether or not she wanted to tell him. After a few minutes she figured it would be easier if she would just tell him. "Yes." She finally said.

"Yes what?" He seemed to have forgotten even asking her the question.

"Yes, I know why we are locked in here."

"Why then?"

"I had a dare-"

"What does your dare have to do with me being locked in this dusty classroom?"

"If you would kindly let me finish," she began, aggravation sounding in her voice, "I was dared to get you to make out with me for 15 minutes."

"What makes you think I will go along with this? Just because you have me locked in this room with you, doesn't mean I will just make out with you because you were dared."

"Firstly, I didn't have the idea to be locked in here with you. Secondly, I wasn't the one who dared me to do this, and thirdly, since I was dared, I am going to do this." She walked right up to him and kissed him as hard as she could. She was surprised when he pulled her right up against him and began kissing her back because she honestly thought his reaction would be to push her away. Before she knew it, they were getting a little carried away, somehow they ended up on the desk in the front of the room and the next thing she knew Alyson was walking through the door to let them out. There was a scramble to find their clothes and she could feel the blush forming on her face. What she had just been caught doing wasn't something one typically wanted others to see. She looked at Alyson, who had turned away from the two as to give them some privacy; she could only imagine what she was thinking.

The walk back to the common room was quiet, Ginny was still blushing and Alyson was still not looking directly at her. The whole situation was kind of embarrassing. How does a simple, 'innocent' dare turn into something so not innocent?

When they got back into the tower, they headed straight for the stairs leading to the dormitory, Alyson beckoning Mileigh and Rachel along. Once in the 5th year dormitory, they all sat down on Ginny's bed, closed the curtains and placed a very strong silencing charm on them so that no unwanted ears could hear their conversation. All they needed was for _this_ to be around the school by breakfast.

Finally the silence was broken, by Mileigh, "So Gin, did you do it?"

"Yea, she definitely did _it_."

"What does that mean?"

"She means, she walked in on a little more than what my dare was."

"You mean, you…" Ginny just looked down at her lap, almost ashamed of what she had done…_Almost_.

"So what does this mean? I mean what is it between you two now?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing I suppose. We just got a little carried away. It didn't mean anything."

"Come on Gin, we all know you wouldn't get that carried away. You are a little more responsible than that."

"Well, tonight I lost control. It didn't mean anything. I am pretty sure we took the proper precautions, so it is a once and done thing, I don't plan on doing it again, well with him anyways, and I am pretty sure he doesn't plan on doing it with me again either. So can we please just leave it at that?"

"Fine." The other girls answered in unison, but Mileigh decided to add to the statement, "So how was it?"

Ginny just shrugged and said, "a girl doesn't kiss and tell."

The next morning, Ginny woke up to an owl tapping on her window. She tried to ignore it but it kept on tapping until it had woken up the rest of the girls in her dorm as well. She had no choice but to let the bird in before she had 5 very pissed off roommates. So she walked over and opened the window, allowing the owl to fly to whomever it needed to deliver its message to, only, it didn't move, it stood right in front of her and stretched out it's leg, off of which she took a piece of parchment showing her name on the outside. She gave the bird a treat and then he was gone. As soon as she got back to her bed, she unrolled the parchment.

**A/N- So I hope it wasn't completely horrible but if it was I am sorry. My next chapter I am going to try to make better.. Now please review, I need someone to tell me what I am doign wrong so I can change it...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-**Thanks to the few who reviewed, at least now I know that people actually want me to finish this, though I still can't promise that it will be great. In the a/n at the end of the last chapter, I misspelled 'doing', big mistake on my part, I am not a complete dolt, I just didn't catch it.

**Last Chapter- **Ginny is dared to have a make-out session with Draco, Alyson walks in on something more than what she was dared to do, Ginny gets a letter…

**Disclaimer-I, unfortunately, own nothing except the characters you do not recognize from the wonderful world JKR has created for us all.**

**Chapter 2 **Oops

The letter read:

_Weasley, _

_You should play Truth or Dare more often. What do you think of the situation between Matt & Rachel? I'm curious to hear a non-Slytherin thought._

_D.M. (THE SEXIEST MAN YOU WILL EVER MEET)_

_Damn_, she thought, _he really is egotistical_, though she couldn't figure out, for the life of her, why she was the one he asked, it wasn't like he was asking a pure, little Gryffindor, (which he so obviously knew) what she thought about her best friend not being so pure. So why couldn't he ask Alyson or Mileigh, they knew about the situation as well as she did, and she knew he had, had a few conversations with both at one point or another considering they had been partnered up for a study session McGonagall had organized between the years (it was supposed to be a sort of house bonding attempt; that failed miserably).

She figured that she would ignore his letter, thinking maybe he would just forget about ever asking her and ask one of the others, not to mention, she just wanted to burn that letter since she was trying to block out all memory of her dare gone awry, she didn't know who around was a Leglimens and she didn't want that memory seen…By anyone.

The letter did ask a good question though. What did she think of that whole situation? She hadn't really given it much thought up to that point. She supposed she was alright with it; after all, it wasn't her that was pregnant. She wasn't the one who would have to tell her mom that she behaved irresponsibly in school. Then her thoughts drifted to the night before. _She_ had acted irresponsibly, but she certainly wasn't going to go and tell her mother about it, she could only imagine the lecture she would get, not to mention she would probably be taken out of Hogwarts and thrown into Beauxbatons quicker than she could even say Beauxbatons. She forced her thoughts back onto Rachel; she would soon start gaining weight, having mood swings, needing to use the bathroom constantly and not to mention, the cravings would start. It was bound to be around the school within two months. She began feeling bad for her best friend; she could only think of what the rest of the school would say since even they (Ginny, Mileigh & Alyson) hadn't known who she was seeing. She wasn't sure how she felt anymore, she knew that she would be the one around her as all those things began happening, she knew that she would be the one people went up to and asked, she couldn't figure out if she was okay with that or if she was sure that she didn't want that happening because of the things that could be started about her and the rest of her friends because of the fault of another. She didn't want that but the one thing she was certain of, she would stick by Rachel the whole way, whether she was okay with it or not, she couldn't just abandon her friend.

Rachel walked out of the Great Hall to go find Matt before her first class. She thought she should say something to him since maybe he would know what Draco's motives were for 'extending' the dare, she knew that Ginny wouldn't let something go that far on it's own, he had to have played some part in the starting of it.

She found him in his common room (he had given her the password so she could meet him there) sitting silently by the fire, a look of intense thought spread across his face. She walked up and sat down beside him, she was pretty sure they were alone since she had spotted everyone but him at breakfast. "What 'cha thinking about?"

He turned to her, a little surprised that she was there, but he didn't mind in the least. "About our situation. How am I going to tell my parents, how are we going to tell yours, where do we go from here? You name it, it is going through my head. I can hear my father now, 'I told you not to get wrapped up in some girl, now look what you've done. You've gone and fucked up your entire life.' I am just really confused."

"You and me both. I will probably get the same reaction that you think you will. You said 'we' when you were talking about telling my parents, but 'I' when you were talking about telling yours. Why?"

"Well, I am not going to let you tell your parents alone, I mean, I am partially at fault too, you didn't do this alone-"

"Exactly, why should you have to tell yours alone? Are you afraid they won't like me or something for it?"

"No, I know they will love you, but I don't want them looking down on you for it, which, knowing my parents, they probably would until they came to grips with the whole thing."

"I don't think you should tell them alone, it wasn't only your fault nor was it only mine, which you said before, I don't care if they look down on me, right now, I am looking down on myself, I don't know how I could let this happen. I was supposed to be the responsible one. You were just the one who was there to keep me company." She looked at him and laughed. He laughed back and nodded in slight agreement. "I didn't come here to talk about this though. Don't get me wrong, I do want, and need, to talk about it, but I have another question right now."

"What is it?"

"Are you aware of how far that dare actually went last night? Did he come back talking about it or anything?"

"No, and no he didn't come back talking about anything, he just came back looking a little red in the face."

"Do you want to know _why_ he was red in the face?"

"Of course. I have never seen him looking like that."

"Aly walked in on them."

"That wouldn't embarrass him, unless…" He paused for a second. "They weren't only kissing?" She shook her head. "I don't know why he wouldn't tell me… Or Blaise for that matter. He tells us everything."

"Maybe he doesn't want everyone to know."

"State the obvious."

"Ginny doesn't want _anyone_ to know. I think she is either embarrassed or ashamed of it."

"Why? Contrary to what everyone else in this damn school thinks, he doesn't do _that_ with just anyone. I think she was only number two or three for him."

"I know she wasn't all innocent to begin with, but that just wasn't like her, she certainly doesn't do 'that', as you refer to it, with everyone. She dated Dean for a year before she would even do anything more than kiss him. But she probably thinks that if anyone else knew, she would be labeled a slut and that is the one thing she doesn't need right now, to be the talk of the school. She went through it once and it is just now dying down. It would really suck for her to have a whole new one start back up."

"Yea. It would." For the first time since she got there they looked at the time, "Shit. We better get going. Classes start in five." They got up and walked out of the dungeons, and with a quick kiss they parted and went on to their separate classes.

At the end of their potions class, Matt approached Draco. He had to ask the question that was burning into his mind. He felt that if he didn't get an answer soon he would explode.

"Draco, why didn't you tell us?"

"Tell you what?"

Matt had forgotten for a second that Draco didn't know that Rachel had told him what had happened, "Oh right. Rachel told me what happened." Draco looked confused. "She told me about how the dare ended up."

"Oh that."

"Yea, that. Now why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I didn't think it was anyone's business. No one needs to know about my sex life." Matt opened his mouth to say something, "People think they know, but they don't. They all think I am such a major ass, also. Am I?"

"Well, you have your moments, but not really as much as everyone thinks. Still though, you could've at least told Blaise and me, we are your best friends. Since those idiots, Crabbe and Goyle, transferred to Durmstrang, how they pulled that off I will never understand though, you haven't been putting on your 'front' as much. You are actually showing the 'real' you more."

"You know now, so why are you pressing it. I am not going to bitch at your girlfriend for telling you, I knew that it was bound to get out, I just had hoped it wouldn't get out this fast."

"This fast? I am the only one outside their group of friends that knows. It's not like the whole school knows. I don't plan on telling anyone because if you forget, you have something on me that I don't want the school to know."

"Yea, but you see, my fault, won't be able to be seen in say, two months. So it's not like people aren't going to know either way."

"Shut up. I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."

"Yea, okay. I can't wait to see that. But I have a free period to get to. Have fun doing whatever it is you are going to be doing."

"Not doing what you think. I have to hit the library to do that essay Snape just assigned."

"Sucks to be stupid don't it?"

" Bye jackass."

"Bye daddy…" Draco turned and began walking in the other direction while Matt just stood there. The school would definitely know within the next few months, he should've known Draco couldn't hold back from saying something smart like that.

Draco walked into the common room and threw himself down on the couch in front of the fire. It was a cold day, so the warmth was welcomed. After a few minutes of contemplation, he decided on owling Ginny one more time. So he accioed a quill and a piece of parchment and began writing.

Ginny walked into the Great Hall during lunch hour only to find the second owl of the day flying directly at her, _what does he want now_, she thought. She took the parchment off the owls leg without hesitation this time and immediately opened it, she didn't care who saw her reading it. It read:

_Ginny,_

_I really need to talk to you. Please. Meet me in the Room of Requirement today immediately after dinner._

_D.M._

Ginny read and reread the letter; somehow in his writing she knew that it was important. It was different, in a way, than the writing on the letter that morning, so she decided to not ignore this message. She would meet him and if she didn't think what he had to say was important when she got there, she would leave.

Ginny found that as her day went on; the more nervous she was getting about meeting Draco that night. The slower the day went, the more her nerves kicked in. By dinner that night, she could barely eat, so when she saw him get up to leave, she began to think about what excuse she would give her friends as to why she wouldn't be walking back to the common room with them. She knew she couldn't tell them the truth, since Alyson would automatically think she was going for a repeat of the night before. She settled on telling them she got detention with Professor Flitwick, since she was asked to stay after class, but it wasn't to be reprimanded, it was to be commended on a good score. She had just hoped they bought it.

Unfortunately for her, they hadn't. A few minutes after she left, they sought out Harry to ask for the Marauder's Map to find where she was going and who she was with. Harry reluctantly gave it to them. They took it into their dormitory and opened it up, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." What they saw was something they hadn't expected to ever see again, Ginny and Draco together. Too bad they couldn't see anymore than names moving around. They whispered, "Mischief managed," and returned the map to Harry and went to sit in their favorite seats in the common room to wait for her to walk through the portrait.

Ginny arrived in front of the Room of Requirement as soon as she was sure her friends hadn't followed her, even though they were her best friends, she still didn't trust them half the time. When she went in, she saw the room had set itself up like one of the common rooms, a fireplace, 2 chairs, a couch and a table. It had a homey feel to it, she actually liked it and it since it was so comfortable and familiar, her nerves subsided a little bit.

She looked around and saw Draco sitting on one of the chairs facing the fireplace.

"What was so important that you needed me to meet you?"

"Matt knows what happened. Apparently Rachel told him this morning."

"Damnit, I should've known she would go and tell him. Alyson and Mileigh I know aren't going to tell anyone, but why didn't I think about her, they obviously have a close relationship."

"Obviously. Is she going to tell anyone else?"

"How the hell should I know? I hope not. I don't want that around anymore than you do."

"I know Matt won't tell anyone else, I have something on him that he doesn't want anyone to know."

"Yea, I know that bit of something too, but I am not going to use it against my friend, I have more sense than that. Why risk a friendship for a stupid mistake that won't happen again."

"Mistake? You think it was a mistake?"

"Yes. Don't you? I mean, it's not like we are dating," she paused, "or even friends for that matter."

"So you mean that it will never happen again?"

"Isn't that what it sounded like I said?"

"Ok." He got up and walked over and sat down beside her, "Even if I am right here, you don't want it to happen again?"

"What is the difference between you sitting over there and you sitting over here? It isn't going to change anything."

"So even if I do this." He leaned over and kissed her right on the mouth.

"Nothing." She lied. She hoped he would do it again and she hoped they would have a repeat, but she didn't want the rumors, so she had to lie.

"Ok. That's understandable. A Weasley and a Malfoy, not something you think of everyday." He leaned over and kissed her again, this time he deepened it and she made the mistake of letting him because as soon as he started really kissing her, Matt walked through the door. "Not again…" Draco's face immediately turned a strange shade of red.

Matt just looked at them and laughed, "You two have no luck."

"Nothing was going on. He kissed me."

"Yea, it really looked like you were pushing him away." Matt said sarcastically.

Ginny just blushed and looked away in attempt to hide it.

"How did you get in here anyways?"

"You told me you were coming up here to study. You said the common room was too loud. I should've figured you would be studying, but not something for school…" He laughed at his own wit.

"Yea, shut up, that wasn't planned."

"Who initiated it?"

Draco mumbled, "I did."

"That's what I thought." With that Matt turned and walked out.

"I have to go." Ginny turned and ran out of the room. Followed not too long after by Draco.

Unfortunately for them, Lavender Brown, the Gryffindor gossip, was coming around the corner when Matt walked out laughing, and she wanted to know what was so funny, so she figured she would wait and see if anything worth laughing at happened outside the room, but what she saw wasn't worth laughing at, but it was definitely worth telling someone about. She knew just who to go to first.

"Ginny! What were you doing in the Room of Requirement with Malfoy?"

Ginny was shocked, how would he know about that. She didn't see anyone around when she left the room. "What are you talking about?"

"You were seen leaving and then after you Malfoy walked out, and I was told both of you looked very red in the face."

"Ok, so what, I met Malfoy in the Room of Requirement, we were just talking."

"Then why were you red faced?"

"I was embarrassed."

"Why were you embarrassed?"

"Matt walked in on us kissing."

"YOU KISSED MALFOY!"

"Yes, Ron, I kissed Malfoy. A few times."

Ron began to look like he was about to explode. "I don't want you to do it again."

"You can't tell me what to do."

"I'm older."

"So. What the hell does that mean? It's only a year."

"Yea, a year that I was alive and you weren't."

"What the hell. I am out of here." She yelled as she made her way to the dorm stairs, completely walking past her friends.

"What do you have to say for yourself? You are making yourself sound like a slut!"

Even though he had said the one thing she didn't want to be said about her, she thought of the one remark that she knew would piss him off even more… "Oops."

**A/N- **Well, that chapter turned out nothing like I had originally planned, I had hoped it would be better, but I guess I was wrong, but I think that is as good as it is going to get, I read and reread it over and I couldn't find anything that I wanted to add or take out. But either way, chapter 2 is out.

I am doing this story as I go along. I have nothing for chapter 3 written as of right now, I will probably get started on it tonight or tomorrow. But either way, it doesn't take me too long, I think I got this chapter out fairly quick considering nothing was written two days ago..

Please review…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N­**-Sorry it's been longer than I had originally thought. I was originally hoping to have this chapter posted by the 9th, but apparently, that didn't happen. R&R…

**Last Chapter**- Lavender saw them walking out of the Room of Requirement and told Ron. Ron confronted Ginny and called her a slut (which, may I add, is the one thing she didn't want to be called, which in turn is why she didn't want _ANYONE_ to know).

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters you do not recognize from the wonderful world JKR has created for us all...**

**Chapter 3**-Mind Your Own Damn Business

The next morning, Ginny made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast, almost forgetting anything had happened with Ron…Almost. She just couldn't get him, of all people, calling her a slut, he was always her favorite brother, and she thought at least he would partially understand. She knew it was his "enemy" that she was caught with but honestly, who titled them enemies, sure Draco picked on him, but he picked right back. Sure their families were on two different sides of this war, but no one knew where Draco stood in the whole thing, he never made any reference to wanting to become a Death Eater, but in the same breath, he never made any reference to not wanting to. She wasn't even planning on making anything major of this whole thing, to her, it was still a dare gone bad.

She walked into the Great Hall without even realizing what she was doing and sat down, it had been second nature to her for five years now, so it was just a normal thing to do, sit down, get some Pumpkin Juice, grab a piece of toast or a bagel and sit and eat, occasionally talking to one of her friends. But today, it didn't happen like this. She walked in, sat down, got her juice, and reached for her bagel, but as she reached for it Ron approached her from the other side of the table.

"What were you thinking? Why did you do it?" He asked, a little calmer than he was the night before.

"What was I thinking about what Ronald?" She knew he hated it when she answered a question, with a question. She also knew that he hated it when she used his full name.

"Malfoy, Gin. Malfoy."

"What about him?" She began to reach for her morning bagel once more.

"Why were you with him last night? Did he force you to do anything? Did he hurt you in any way?"

"Because I was. No and no." Short and simple, usually the perfect way to get rid of him, it answered his questions and kept what she didn't want him to know, private.

"Ginny, he is a death eater. He is only using you to get to Harry."

"How do you know he's a death eater, Ronald? I have never seen the dark mark branding his left arm, have you?" She had remembered what she was thinking about on her walk down to breakfast.

"Well, no-"

"Exactly. You can't call him a death eater unless you actually know. That is a pretty big accusation to make."

"Look who his father is Gin. The man who gave you the diary in your first year, hoping to kill you so his beloved Voldemort could make one of his attempts at a resurrection. He can't be any different. He has to be using you, to get to Harry for them. He knows if he does something to you, Harry will come running, along with the rest of the Order, to him that would just be killing two birds with one stone."

"Look Ron, I don't know why you care so much but I am a big girl. I don't need you protecting me. I will do as I wish, and you know I will. I don't see any reason to believe that he is going to follow in his father's footsteps and become top of Voldemort's circle, but trust me, if I see any reason to believe that he is, I will stop and not give him a second thought." She had no clue why she had just wasted her breath saying that, she really had no plans to see him again. He could beg and cry for her (which she thought would be a pretty funny sight and couldn't help but to laugh a little at it) to meet him again, but she wouldn't do it.

"Gin, I don't think you need protecting, but you should know, you are my only sister, not to mention you are my baby sister, and I would hate to see something bad happen to you again. While you were down in that Chamber, I didn't know what I was going to do with myself, when I heard it was you that was taken; I thought I was going to die right there on the spot, so if something would happen to you again, I think it might actually happen."

"Nothing, and I repeat, _nothing_ is going to happen to me. I can handle myself." There was a brief silence when Ginny decided she would ask the question that had been bothering her. "Ron?"

"Yea Gin."

"Why'd you call me what you did last night?"

He seemed to know right away what she was referring to. He remembered the look of hurt on her face when he had said it and that look would be forever burnt into his mind, he didn't like hurting his baby sister. "I was in shock; I didn't know what else to say. I know what is usually going on when someone is seen coming out of that room the way you were, and the fact that I was told you looked a little red bothered me, and then when I heard it was Malfoy, I thought that you had just become another notch on his bedpost." He paused to see if she would stop him to tell him that she hadn't, but she didn't, he figured she just hadn't understood what the stop was for, so he asked her, "You didn't, did you?" She still didn't answer, he had his answer. "Oh my god. Gin, what possessed you? Did he curse you or something, force you to do it?" She just shook her head. "Then why did you do it?" He yelled.

"I… I don't know." He turned away from her; it was her turn to feel hurt. She had thought they were making a little headway, he didn't seem so angry with her anymore, until right at that moment. He seemed to have gotten furious all of a sudden, she knew that he knew about Dean Thomas, so she had figured he was just so angry because of who this particular person was. She hated knowing that he was angry at her, it just upset her. She knew that he would eventually get over it because like the old saying goes, what's done is done, but still she felt horrible and what made it all the worse for her, he had just turned and stormed out of the Great Hall without so much as another glance at her.

Since she knew that she wouldn't be able to concentrate in her classes, she decided to just not go and look like she was paying attention when she so obviously had other things on her mind. She would just go back up to her dorm and go back to bed for a few hours. Hopefully it would clear her thoughts, not to mention not seeing her in the halls between classes might help Ron cool down a little quicker. So as quickly and thoughtlessly as she had arrived, she had gotten up and walked out of the Great Hall.

She walked as fast as she could to get back up to the dormitory, and as soon as her head hit her pillow, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

At around quarter to twelve, Mileigh walked up into the Gryffindor girls dormitory in search of her friend. She found her sleeping on her bed with the curtains drawn. She silently opened the curtains and gently shook her, "Gin. It's almost lunch." Ginny remained sleeping. "Ginny." Her voice a little louder that time but still nothing. "Ginevra!" She yelled, finally succeeding in waking her up.

"WHAT!"

"I was sent to find you, you weren't in any classes, and Alyson was worried. Plus it is almost lunch."

"Really? What time is it?"

"10 to 12. Are you coming to lunch or not? You have to be hungry, considering the way you walked out of breakfast. What was up with that anyways?"

"Ron."

"Ok?" Ginny had forgotten she hadn't told any of her friends what Ron had called her the night before.

"He called me a slut last night and today he was trying to apologize and then he started trying to run my life for me. By the way, who the hell told him about Malfoy?"

"Lavender Brown. Ron called you a slut?"

"Yea, that is the reason I didn't want any of this known, I didn't want people to call me that, I mean, I didn't mean for _that_ to happen, it went too far, too fast. I want to know how that bitch found out though. Did you hear anything she told Ron?"

"All she said was she was turning a corner and saw Matt coming out of the room and he was laughing at something, and we all know her curiosity, she couldn't help but standing around the corner to see who else would come out and maybe that would give her a clue to what was going on, and when she saw you come out, followed not too far behind by Malfoy, she just assumed and ran right to Ron… You should have heard him begging her not to tell anyone else. She was all set to announce it to the rest of Gryffindor Tower, but he stopped her, told her that it wasn't her damn business and if she told anyone he would hex her into the middle of next week." Ginny laughed, she could see her brother saying something like that.

"Wait until I get a hold of that little whore. I am going to ring her damn neck."

"Yea, I will pay to see that. No one likes her, she is too damn worried about what other people are doing so she can go and blab it around school. We should do to her what she does to everyone else. It's a wonder she didn't know about Rach and Matt."

"Yea, anyways, I thought you wanted to go to lunch. If not, what was your reasoning for waking me, I'd have been perfectly content to sleep the rest of the day."

"Yea, I do want to go to lunch. But please, if you have to ignore Ron, do it, I don't want you to starve today."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I love having friends that actually care if I starve or not." Both girls laughed and after Ginny woke herself up a little more and performed a small glamour charm on herself, they left the dorms and headed down to lunch because like Mileigh had thought, Ginny was starving.

Ron stormed out of the Great Hall and began heading to his first class, Potions. _ Snape_, he thought, but the good thing was he would get to see the only people who would understand where he was coming from.

He walked into the dark dungeon and up to where he saw Harry and Hermione sitting.

"Hey."

"Hey." They replied in unison, "What was up at breakfast, you looked pretty pissed off?" Harry asked.

"Pissed off… That is the understatement of the year. Ginny is fucking Malfoy." Their mouths dropped. Ron just took a breath and said "now you see why I was pissed."

Just then Professor Snape walked in and class began, Hermione and Harry still speechless.

At lunch, Ginny was sitting with Alyson, Rachel and Mileigh, as she usually did, but today Hermione walked up and sat down beside Alyson. "Hey girls?"

"Yea, hi Hermione. What does Ron want you to tell me now?"

"Nothing, I came over here to tell you that I needed to talk to you." She waited a minute for some sort of acknowledgement, when it didn't come she said, "It's important Gin."

"Fine. I'll talk to you tonight in the common room, but I can tell you now, these three are going to be right there with me because I do know what this is about."

"I figured you would know. Not to mention, we both know your brother's inability to keep things to himself." Since Hermione wasn't expecting any response from her, she got up and walked down to where Harry and Ron were sitting and began her own lunch.

The rest of the day went rather fast, much to Ginny's dislike, she was hoping to put off the conversation with Hermione as long as she could. She thought about not going into the common room until curfew but then she also knew that Hermione would just come and search for her or wait until she did come in. So she decided to face the inevitable. A lecture from Hermione Granger.

That night in the common room Hermione approached the four girls, sitting on two couches separated by a table and a chair at the end of the table. Hermione took a seat in the chair and for once was glad that the four girls liked being secluded back in this corner away from prying ears. She figured it best to just come right out and say what she was thinking. "Ginny, I don't think what you are doing is safe."

"Way to lead into it Hermione but I will tell you what I told Ron. I can take care of myself, I don't need protecting."

"We aren't trying to protect you. We are just trying to make sure you know what you are getting yourself into."

"I am fully aware. I don't need to be having this talk…_Again_. You are saying practically the same thing Ron did and you have only been sitting there for about two minutes."

"Yea, I know Gin. I just want you to think about what could happen. Do you think he loves you?"

"No, I know he doesn't. I also know that you are going to say if I am not careful I will end up pregnant."

Hermione had to think about her next words, since Ginny had just said what she was about to point out, so she did the Hermione like thing and brought in grades, "Yea, that, and you could start becoming more focused on him and in the end your grades will end up suffering."

"Hermione, my grades are fine, I won't get pregnant and I don't plan on falling in love with Draco Malfoy."

"Ginny, I bet you aren't thinking about this now, but what happens if any of the above happens, what are you going to do?"

"I will cross that bridge if it comes to it." She then added a side note, "Which it won't."

"I only hope that for your sake it doesn't. If you do end up falling in love with him or something, and he ends up wanting to follow his fathers footsteps, will you be able to look at him the same as you do now, knowing that his father tried to kill you?"

"No. But like I said IT…WON'T…HAPPEN." She stressed the last three words. She was positive, why couldn't she just bring herself to say that she didn't plan on seeing him again…For anything. She looked at her friends, who had been sitting there quietly the entire time, pretending to not be paying attention, but she knew better. Her friends would never tune a lecture about something like this out.

"Ok, Gin. I have to believe you. I can't be there with you every step of the way to lead you in the right direction, I just hope you have enough sense to use some sort of protection if you do keep this whole thing up. I would hate to see for something to happen to you, which would cause you to mess up your entire future. I personally think you should focus on your studies and not the boys, but I already know you won't do that."

"You are right Hermione, I won't do that." Surprisingly, Hermione laughed.

"That is all I had to say Gin. I just hope you take it into consideration." With that she got up and left the common room.

By the next afternoon, Harry and Ron knew about the outcome of Hermione's talk with Ginny.

Even though she hadn't been disrespectful, they still made it seem like the end of the world. She wasn't sure what Hermione had told them but she must've said something either out of context or she herself must've misunderstood something said. Ginny thought she had done the right thing by actually listening to her and not just telling her to leave. She paid attention, answered questions and even thought about some of the things that were being said.

When Ron approached her once again in the Great Hall, this time she went about what she was doing, she wasn't about to miss another meal because he was starting in on her.

"Ginny?"

"What?" Once again, she was using the short answer method.

"I want you to stop whatever it is you have with Malfoy."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I am capable of making my own choices, I don't have to do whatever you tell me. You aren't any significant amount of years older than me, so why should I have to do what you tell me?

"I am still your older brother."

"Point being?"

"Just do it or I will be forced to tell mum and dad."

"Why would you do that? I am not endangering you or anyone else for that matter."

"No, Gin, you aren't, but you are endangering yourself just being around him. He is a death eater."

"We went through this yesterday, Ron. He isn't. Trust me. I know, I would've seen the mark…And I didn't. Now Ron, before this ends up like it did yesterday, I suggest you turn around, and walk back to your little friends. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself and even if you do tell mum and dad, who is going to prove it. You can't prove that I did anything, all you can say is that I was seen coming out of a room with him and in case you hadn't been told, there was someone else in there who walked out before us… So I suggest you just keep your nose where it belongs and mind your own damn business."

"Fine." Before he had a chance to turn and walk away Ginny was on her way out the doors of the Great Hall…

Later on that night, Ginny was sitting in the library working on her Transfiguration essay, when Rachel approached her. "You know, a lot of the things Hermione said last night are true."

"I know."

"Listen, where are you going with this whole thing?"

"I've been asked that already."

"I know, but now I am serious because I don't know when it is all going to come out in the open, but I know it will. Draco is probably wondering the same thing, and I think Matt is probably asking him the same thing because if you ever look over at their table, they always look deep in conversation."

"Just because they look deep in conversation, doesn't mean they are, and if they are it doesn't mean it is about this."

"Matt said he was going to talk to him. But I don't know if he has yet. We have been trying to figure out how to break our own news."

"And you should be, you don't have to worry about me or any of this… Just worry about yourself."

"No, Ginny, sometimes when things go this wrong," she subtly points down at her stomach, as not to draw attention to it if anyone happens to be watching them, "you need to think about other things, it helps to think you are helping someone else. It keeps your mind off your own problems for a little while."

"Yea, I can understand that. But you still shouldn't have to worry about any of this, I can handle it, it's not like it is going anywhere."

"So now you answer the question. You don't think it is going anywhere. What if he thought it would?"

"Well, he doesn't think that, so why dwell on it."

"How do you know? Have you talked to him about it?"

"When would that have happened, between getting caught by Aly and getting caught by Matt?"

"_Caught by Matt?_"

"Yea, the Room of Requirement, the night that whore saw us coming out."

"Oh my god, so that is what he was laughing about?" She started laughing loud enough to attract the attention of Madame Pince.

"Yup."

"Now would you answer the question?" Her laughter was subsiding.

"I thought I did, you asked when Matt caught us."

"No, I mean the question I asked before that. What would you do if he wanted to go somewhere with your 'relationship'?"

"Oh that question. I don't know, I haven't really thought about it, like I said, why dwell on it? But look, I think we should be getting back, it is near curfew and thanks to you and I haven't finished my essay that is due first class tomorrow. There will be five points from Gryffindor right there. I don't need to add being caught after curfew and there are two of us, so it would be double the points lost."

"Well, I will meet you back in the common room, I have to go to Madame Pomfrey and get a potion so I don't get that whole morning sickness thing tomorrow."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye." They split up as soon as they got out of the library, Ginny to Gryffindor Tower and Rachel to the Hospital Wing.

Once Rachel left the hospital wing, she just wanted to get back to Gryffindor Tower to go to bed, she was always tired now, but her plans were interrupted when she ran straight into none other than the topic of her conversation with Ginny…Draco Malfoy.

"Rachel." He said with a curt nod.

"Draco." She responded back. He proceeded to walk past her until she called out to him, "Can I talk to you?"

"I don't see why not, but I am not in the mood to be caught out past curfew and be caught by the squib."

"What is it with people and curfew today?" She muttered to herself, "Where is this whole thing with you and Ginny going?"

"I should've known that you were going to ask that… Your dear boyfriend asked me the same question not even an hour ago, I was just having this conversation with him when my head began to throb, so I guess I will just tell you what I told him, I don't know. She seems to want this to be as far as it goes; I don't think she wants it to go anywhere else."

"You'd be surprised. The Golden Trio have been questioning her and assuming that there is more going on and she isn't denying it, she just kind of ignores it. So I think if you would show some interest in her, she might show some as well."

He seemed to think about it for a few minutes, "I will take that into consideration but right now I still have a headache and you look like you are going to fall over. You should be heading back to your dormitory; Matt will kill me if he finds out that I let something happen to you."

She laughed, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Draco proceeded into the hospital wing for his headache potion. While he was waiting for Madame Pomfrey to get it off of one of her storage shelves, he thought about what Rachel had said '_if you would show some interest in her, she might show some as well_'. Now he just had to decide, did he want to take it farther with Ginevra Weasley?

**A/N**-Well, I liked the beginning of this chapter and then I started rushing to get it finished because the only time I get to write is at night between 10 pm and 1 am. But I think this is the longest chapter, the next chapter may only be like 3 pages if that with what I have planned to go into it. This is written in American Terminology because I don't know much about British terms, ha, I know French (some) but a language close to my own and I am clueless…

I listened to Fall Out Boy's "Sugar We're Going Down" a few too many times, so if you caught the whole thing about a notch in a bedpost, that's what it's from. And if in any future chapters you see anything that could possibly be from a Fall Out Boy song, it probably is.

Finally, I don't have a beta reader, so the only form of spelling/grammar checking I have is the one on MSWord, so if you find errors, write to Bill Gates (I think he is the Microsoft guy) and tell him his product sucks..


	4. Chapter 4

**Last Chapter**-Draco was left to ponder something Rachel said…

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters you do not recognize from the wonderful world JKR has created for us all...**

**Chapter 4**-Changes

Draco spent all night thinking about what Rachel said. His problem wasn't that he didn't understand what she had said, his problem was with himself. He had never been in a committed relationship before, though, everyone had thought Pansy and he were committed, but what no one really knew was though they were always together and they acted in love, that's all it really was, an act, his father had always wanted him to marry a girl who was raised with money and class, and since the Parkinson family was in the same 'line of business' as the Malfoy's, it was an obvious choice and Draco wasn't in any position to argue with his father so when Pansy told her father to go to hell, he became free to date, or in his case not to date, whoever he wanted, and he was perfectly happy with that. Now, Ginevra Weasley, the one person he never even thought he'd be interested in, is the one person who might change him.

Finally, two hours before he had to be awake for breakfast, he fell asleep, still not sure about what he wanted.

&&&

Ginny was awake all night, but not for the same reasons as Draco. She, Alyson and Mileigh, were all piled on Rachel's four poster, curtains drawn and silenced, she was finally realizing what was happening, up until then, it had been like she was living someone else's life or living in a dream world, that at any moment, she would wake up and things would be back to normal. No baby, no worrying about reactions, rumors and the future, just living in the moment and going on with life.

Ginny was doing her best to try to comfort her friend, but with no luck. Rachel kept on crying. _Thank God for silencing spells_ was all Ginny could think.

"Rachel, calm down, it is all going to be alright." Ginny comforted.

"No it's not. This is the biggest mistake of my life." Rachel cried.

"Well, we know this seems like a mistake now, but just think, in a few months, you are going to have a baby, and then it will all seem worth it." Alyson murmured.

"Easy for you to say. You don't have to worry about parents, supporting a baby, and oh my god, what if Matt decides he doesn't want to be a part of this, what am I going to do, I don't want to do this alone? I…I don't think I want to do it at all. Can't I just get rid of it, it's not like everyone will know."

"Rachel, don't talk like that. Matt has every intention to be with you every step of the way, and you know he loves you and he is going to love this baby just the same. You can't talk about not doing this, we all know you want to, you are just scared about what people are going to think. Sure the reactions here aren't going to be the greatest, but you will always have us, we aren't going to abandon you."

"Yea, I am not so worried about the people here, as I am about telling my parents and telling Matt's parents. You know he didn't want _me_ there when he told them. My parent's are going to be so disappointed, I was so careless, I swore this would never happen to me but look, it happened." Now she was crying so hard, she was gasping for air.

"It could have happened to any of us, I mean, look at Ginny, she probably didn't even use a charm, I mean when I walked in, they sure looked like they weren't thinking about too terribly much. So hell, she could be right now and wouldn't even know it." Alyson smirked over at Ginny, and Rachel's tears began to subside as she managed a small laugh.

Ginny blushed, "I'm not and yes I am positive."

"Good, Gin, don't ever let _this_ happen to you. Although, your parent's might not be so disappointed, you aren't their only child, all their expectations don't fall on your shoulders." She started sobbing uncontrollably again.

"Yea, I may not be the only child, but I am the only girl, they expect one of my brothers to end up getting someone pregnant, but if I would be in your situation, I would be freaking out just like you are." Beginning to get uncomfortable with the conversational turn, she changed the subject back to Rachel. "Though, I still don't think you should be so irrational as to think you don't want to go through with this, you should think about Matt too, how do you think he feels about this?" She hoped getting her talking about Matt would calm her down and cheer her up a little since they all saw how her face lit up when she was talking about him.

"I know I could never end it, even if I wanted to, Matt is so happy. He is nervous about everything but happy none the less. He is already talking about names, and there are still 7 months left to go. It's kind of cute actually." Ginny was right, as soon as Rachel started talking about Matt her face lit up and she began to calm down.

After giving Rachel ten minutes to ramble about Matt, they were all beginning to drift off, so after getting her word that she wouldn't get up and do anything crazy while they were sleeping, they bid her goodnight and headed for their own beds, to catch the three hours of sleep they were almost guaranteed, until they were woken for breakfast.

&&&

_SHIT_, Draco thought as he rolled out of bed. He had missed his first two classes, not to mention breakfast and he was starving, so he decided to just skip the rest of the morning and go down to the kitchen and get something to hold him over until lunch.

After his trip to the kitchens, he got back to his room, lit some candles (they were, in his opinion, the one thing that muggles did right) and sat down to eat and get back to thinking.

By lunch, he had almost come to a conclusion at what he was going to do, he figured that since he had Professor Binns after lunch, he would think there since the class was easy enough without paying attention and he really didn't feel like pretending to listen to the ghost drone on and on about nothing important.

By dinner he knew exactly what he was going to do.

&&&

"Detention again." Alyson complained as they walked out of Transfiguration.

Mileigh just laughed, "You did fall asleep in her class…Again… She was bound to do something of the sort; McGonagall isn't one to just let her class become a dorm."

"But still detention…TONIGHT…Blaise finally got up the damn courage to ask me out and now I am going to have to cancel on him because…Because of _her…_"

"I'm sure he'll understand Aly. Where exactly were you going to _go _anyways, you can't leave the school, they found all the passageways Ginny's brothers found and have them all guarded."

"We weren't going to go anywhere, we were just going to talk, you know, get to know each other better and then the next Hogsmeade weekend, we were going to go together."

"Well, reschedule."

"Or just schedule it for after, what time did McGonagall say I had to be there? I know you were listening, along with Gin and Rachel, by the way, where did they get to?"

"You have to be there when you are finished with supper." She laughed at how correct Alyson actually was about them listening to her get a lecture about sleeping in class, "I don't know where they got to, I know I saw them walk out."

&&&

"Ginny, Matt told me to give you this." She handed her a piece of parchment folded up in quarters, "He said it wasn't owled because they 'can't always be trusted'." She just rolled her eyes at how stupid her boyfriend (and his friends) could be.

"Who is it from? I know Matt wouldn't write a note to me; especially if he was going to give it to _you,_ to give to me."

"I don't know, I am not like Aly. I can show self restraint. I will at least let you read it first." They both laughed, "Now you need to open that, I can't wait much longer." They both laughed even harder. Ginny unrolled the parchment and with every word she read, the more solemn her face became. "Ginny, what is it? Is something wrong?" She just handed the letter to her and let her read it for herself. Rachel read over it and finally looked back up at her, "So Draco wants to talk to you. What is so bad about that? It's not as if he is going to tell you someone died."

"Rach, you don't understand, I swore to myself I wouldn't have anything to do with him anymore. Every time I am near him, something happens and we end up getting caught doing something, whether it be an innocent kiss or something not so innocent, and I don't want that to happen again."

"Oh trust me, I understand, the only thing is I don't get caught. But seriously, go, talk to him, if he tries to take it anywhere you don't want to go, stop him, I am pretty sure he wouldn't get himself kicked out of school for doing something stupid."

"It's not him I don't trust." With that, she turned and walked away.

&&&

Ginny went back up to her dorm after supper, she was fully intent on studying for her upcoming potions exam, but instead, she found herself studying the parchment Rachel had handed her. She found herself wondering what he could possibly want so bad, that he couldn't trust an owl to get her the message.

In the end, she found that her curiosity had gotten the best of her since she found herself wandering down to the abandoned classroom that was originally the site of the dare that started it all, exactly where he had asked her to meet him.

&&&

Draco paced silently around the classroom waiting for her to show up. He was sure she had gotten the note since he hadn't bothered with owls, he had given it to Matt to give to his girlfriend, who just so happened to be her best friend.

He was beginning to think she wasn't going to show up when the door creaked open and she walked in, closing it behind her.

"You got the note I see."

"Yea."

"But you're late?"

"I wasn't going to come."

"I'm glad you did-"

"Why?"

"Well, if you'd have let me finish, I'd have already told you. I want to talk to you about something."

"Oh, and do you remember the last time we tried to just _talk_?"

"Yea, well, that isn't going to happen this time."

"Ok, now get to what you wanted to talk about, keeping in mind what _you _just said."

"Well, Rachel ran into me in the hall outside the hospital wing last night and said something that caused me to think-"

"And what was that?" She interrupted.

"'_If you would show some interest in her, she might show some as well_', I spent a lot of time thinking about that… So much in fact, that I slept through two of my classes and just skipped the rest."

"Damnit Rachel." She mumbled, hoping he couldn't hear her, but unfortunately for her, he did.

"Why do you say that? Is she right?" She kept silent, "because if you'll let me, I'd like to get to know _you_." She still couldn't think of anything to say, everything that was happening was just too surreal for her, who'd have thought in a million years that a Malfoy wanted to 'get to know' a Weasley, she surely didn't. She was lost in her thoughts until he spoke up, "What do you say?"

"And where do you suppose we do this? I am not coming back in this room again. It's weird, it seems like it's been abandoned almost too long."

"The Library, the Great Hall, Hogsmeade… Take your pick." He smirked at her and she just laughed at the whole situation, "What's so funny?"

"You, Me, this whole thing. Not to mention, you are sounding so completely cheesy." They both laughed.

"I had hoped I wouldn't sound like that, but I guess I failed miserably."

"I'd say, and I also say, we meet in the library tomorrow night, I have some studying to do and from what I hear, you are pretty good in the subject I need to be studying."

"I say, after supper, we meet in the library." She saw him smirk.

"Good. Tomorrow after supper, but right now, I have to be going, Rachel is the only one who knows where I am, and I don't want questioned. I still don't know if I can tell anyone about this conversation."

"Why can't you tell anyone about this conversation?"

"I don't know what to tell them if they ask what we are."

"Tell them, you are dating the youngest member of the family your family despises."

She chuckled a little bit, it would take some time getting used to the fact that she was now dating a Malfoy, but it was also funny that they went in the wrong order, usually you date before you end up on a teachers desk, "I'll tell them that. But I really do have to go, I have essay's and studying to do and well frankly, I need to tell my friends before Matt tells Rachel (assuming you tell Matt) and then it gets back to Aly and Miles through her."

"Alright, go. And yes, I am planning on telling Matt…And Blaise for that matter."

She got up, placed a chaste kiss on his mouth, "Until tomorrow."

&&&

After she left, Draco stared at the spot she had just been standing for five minutes before getting up and leaving himself.

Once he got back to his room, he sat down on his bed and thought, _my father is going to freak,_ but the more he thought about it, the less he cared.

&&&

**a/n-** Sorry about the extreme cheese factor here.. I couldn't think of a different way to write it (and trust me, I tried)… I also didn't intend it to be 3 months until I updated, much thanks to The Marauder's and Lily for actually pointing out how long it has been. I will get chapter 5 up ASAP…

R & R


End file.
